


The what if

by jason48



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason48/pseuds/jason48
Summary: Shirazu doesn't kill mayu instead he let's her go but will this come back to haunt him.





	1. Chapter 1

All the thoughts running rampant in Shirazu  head slam to a halt. Laid out before him is the sight of pure carnage. Blood splatter decorates the walls and limbs are strewn across the floor like macabre confetti, some still twitching. Shreds of white coats adorn lumps of bitten meat and red splashes. Not a single investigator left.

“But…but where’s the ghoul?” Hayashimura exclaims urgently.

Right. The ghoul. Nutcracker. They’re here to exterminate it.

Shirazu  gulps heavily, his sweaty hands trembling. His quinque suddenly feels twice as heavy. “Did it leave?”

“I don’t know. But stay back from the walls, Yonebayashi, they’re dange-“

Hayashimura has no time to complete his sentence as a an acrobatic figure launches herself over one of the upturned desks, her bikaku skewering him right through the middle. She curves up its tip and yanks him toward her in a fluid sequence, wasting no time at all.

Her black teeth pierce his throat before Shirazu  even has time to process what’s happening. His cry of pain turns to a gurgle as the ghoul tosses him to the ground. He’s already dying as she violently stomps his groin with her blunt high-heel, his artery squirting like a high pressure fire hose. 

Shirazu drops his quinque, his whole body shaking like a raindrop on the lip of a petal. Nutcracker turns and fixes her with a striking raptorial kakugan. Shirazu is irresistibly struck by the sight of his demise in tangible form, crimson-splashed Death walking toward her in confident strides as styled, silken soot bounces softly against its slender shoulders. Beautiful, is a thought that races across his frazzled mind too bizarre to miss even against the animal panic that notches her pulse up to a raging pace.

Unbeknownst to (Shirazu) Nutcracker is equally awestruck. She stops when she’s close enough to watch the sweat catch in the boys eyelashes, catch the quiver in her chapped lower lip. She cups her face softly, smearing blood across the skin.

Nutcracker finds the boy desirable. He’s round and soft, his stout legs and his pudgy stomach evidence of how well fed he must be. He must have decent money to be eating that well. Nutcracker lets a smile play on her lips and squeezes cheeks as pleasantly spongy as cake.

“You don’t want to fight,” she purrs.

The investigator gulps, complexion drained whiter than powdered sugar.

“N-No,” he declares breathlessly. His eyes wide enough to span the room and back again, glittering with utter fear.

Nutcracker hums lightly and removes her hands from his face, opting instead to play with his hair.  

“I,” she begins as she twists her fingers through the soft threads, “am full. I won’t eat you. I could kill you here and now just to kill you. But I don’t have to do that, do I?”

(Shirazu) considers his options. Lack thereof, rather. Nutcracker’s lips stretch in an onyx grin, red accenting her dyed teeth. The ghoul is cradling his face and so close in proximity he can feel the body heat coming off of her.

Even if she were to release her kagune, it isn’t suited for striking targets multiple times, nor is it apt to this torridly close range. If she missed, he has no backup. he’s at Nutcracker’s mercy. And the ghoul was right. He doesn’t want to fight. he’s never wanted to fight. he doesn’t want to be here at all. It wasn’t her choice to become an investigator.

Nutcracker reads the footnotes in her aura, the way her shoulders are not straight with pride and duty, but rigid with apprehension. The unmotivated stance, her feet too close together. The fraught, tired gaze that doesn’t vehemently accuse her of being a monster as all the rest of them do.

“I thought so.” Nutcracker softly kisses the your forehead. Her lipstick leaves a perfect imprint.

(Shirazu)holds his breath as Nutcracker whisks around and saunters away, her shapely hips swaying. He falls to his knees and watches the ghoul’s back until she is gone, knowing hee’s just tread on the edge of death and been spared only for whatever prompted that fleeting kiss.


	2. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nutcracker is own the move now that she escaped and is on the lookout for a certain someone pass it's Shirazu

This is all we have on him mam. I want more, I need more give me more or I'll crush your testicals human. Bu...uttt.....but mam I can't find Ahhhhhhhh. Hmm Shirazu what a beautiful name maybe il pay my hubba a visit hmm but first it's time to eat.  
Meanwhile Cheer up Shirazu man your alive aren't you. Shut up urie Im worried about that ghoul. Oh don't tell me your inlove with a ghoul one that eats testicals no less. Urie I will kill you if you tell anyone about this. My lips are sealed Shirazu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had to cut this one short


	3. info and intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the second chapter

Have you been following me, Shirazu ?” He scoffed.

“I don’t chase bedmates, ghoul. They always find their way to me.”

A lie. If he’d told the truth, then he’d have to explain that he sometimes tracked her scent around the killing fields after a battle, or around camp when he hadn’t seen her or her kind in a while. Sometimes he’d follow her scent only for it to just suddenly stop for no reason. Now he knew why.

“We have that in common,” she said.

If it had been anyone else, Shirazu would have challenged the statement. But the Ghoul was beautiful. She was born and bred to be beautiful, a lure of men.

They doubled back a few more times before the incoming storm made it difficult to navigate. They headed for the building and landed just beyond the treeline. The temperature had dropped about twenty degrees and it was getting close to sundown. They’d have to be quick. Well if I wasn't looking for a quick snack then I would bed you by now mister ghoul investigator.


	4. let me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirazu has a moment with the nutcracker

The air was lit with tension, thick with the sickeningly sweet stench of human flesh and blood. She inhaled deeply as she watched the man before her struggle, chained tightly to a chair. She watched him, with mild interest, struggle for a moment longer, a groan of frustration escaping his lips before she took a step forward.

"Detective Shirazu ." Her voice was as cool as ice, yet softer than velvet. "I have no intentions of hurting you."

"Says the ghoul that abducted me and chained me up!" The man bit back bitterly. "I swear to god when I get free I'm going to-"

"Now, now, there's no need for violence. I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to your kind, you filth."

Shirazu stopped his struggling when he felt a pair of hands along the length of his face. He froze, unsure of what the ghoul's true motives were. But nimble fingers worked slowly to untie the rag that covered his eyes. Eyes the shade of a rich chocolate blinked slowly, adjusting to the poor lighting, before scanning the small room. He had a decent idea of the layout of the place. After regaining consciousness, he'd heard boat horns off into the distance meaning they were in one of the many abandoned buildings that littered the ship channel. The air was heavy with a mixture of mildew and rust, and there were no windows. Just walls of cracking stone where trickles of water leaked in. There was no way for him to know what time of day it was, or how long he had been out before coming to. Aside from the single chair he himself was bound to, there was nothing else inside the room except for the hanging light bulb and her.

She looked more human than ghoul, clothed in an off the shoulder gown. Antique laces, vintage appliqués, pearls, brooches- she looked like she was carved out of an ancient painting. Hair blacker than candy sprang from her scalp and hung in tight, corkscrew curls down her back. In contrast to her chocolate skin, her eyes shown just a bright as her hair in the dim room- large and innocent, a stunning combination to say the least. He'd crossed paths with his fair share of ghouls in the past but she was by far the best one yet. She was small and petite, her expression kind as silence spoke for her.

"What do you want?" Shirazu asked after some time had passed. He figured she would've killed him already if she wanted to, though the thought never left his mind. He'd long since realized she had the upper hand, so he supposed he might as well play along until he found a way to free himself.

"I want to know about Mia," She said. "I want to know how he died."

The detective tensed visibly at the mentioning of the other man. "How do you know him?" Shirazu demanded.

"He and I grew up together," Replied the ghoul.

"You lie."

"I don't," Her once kind expression grew hurt. "Nia was my dear friend and someone I cared about."

"Ghouls are incapable of caring, of-"

"Of what? Feeling pain? Anger? Are we just mindless killers? Don't you think if we could live another way we would? Not all ghouls are like that!"

Shirazu scoffed at the outburst, cutting his eyes away from her.

"We hurt, we mourn, we feel, and we love. We have families and friends, lives… mia and I went to the same schools, had the same friends, and no harm came to him on my account. It broke my heart to hear that he'd been killed by a ghoul. And I thought… maybe I could've saved him had I been there…"

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

She was taken aback by the sudden harshness in the man's voice.

"Am I to believe that a ghoul, a…a monster that has killed countless humans, has a heart? That actually cared about the well being of someone who was part of the very task force put together to destroy their kind? How stupid do you think I am?"

"I am no monster," She defended. "I live the only way I know how, is that not the same as what you do?"

"I don't go around killing for sport."

"But you do kill without thought. A ghoul is a ghoul in your eyes. To you, we have no families, no reason to exist. That is not right."

"And do you consider that when you kill humans? Do you consider their families and loved ones? Do you consider the lives they have? Don't preach to mean about right and wrong when you've killed hundreds of humans."

"And you've killed thousands of us!" She said. "Love has no race… love is love… I loved her… am I wrong to have love?"

Shirazu n grew silent, watching her closely. After a moment of staring at the floor, her gown pooling on the stone at her feet, her eyes lifted to his once more. Her expression softened once again.

"I see why he looked up to you," She said. "You're very likeable, sympathetic, and you have a great sense of justice." When he said nothing, she continued. "He spoke very highly of you every chance he got, he loved working with you."

"What is your name?" Shirazu inquired.

"How rude of me, my name is Mayu." Her lips curved into a small, bashful smile. "And it's great to finally meet you Shirazu ."

Shirazu , now that he thought about it, heard the name before. Many times before, in fact. He and the others thought his ex was a love struck fool the way he spoke of the pinkette, but no one, not even he himself, bothered to ask about her. Ex just spoke so freely about her there was simply no need to. He adored her just as much as she adored him, their friendship- her lie. At the end of the day she was still a ghoul.

At the end of the day his parents had still been killed by one.

Before Shirazu realized it Mayu had closed much of the space, if not all of it, that stood between them. Her hands were soft, gentle, as they cupped his face. "Something terrible must have happened to you to make you hate us so much." Her voice came out as a hushed whisper. "Let me help you see that not all of us are bad…"

She brought her face closer to his. "Let me show you that we can love just like humans do."


	5. anyone want to take this story im out of ideas  up for adoption to anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itI'm out of ideas for the story anyone can take this story off my hands let me know up for adoption I'm sad to see it go but it bugs me not creating new chapters go but it bugs me not creating new chapters So to anyone who wants this story it's yours.

I'm out of ideas for the story anyone can take this story off my hands let me know up for adoption I'm sad to see it go but it bugs me not creating new chapters


End file.
